


Ты помнишь, Гэвин?

by Neri_smile, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Breath Control Play / Erotic Asphyxiation, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_smile/pseuds/Neri_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: —  Ты помнишь, Гэвин? —  шепот Девять полон чего-то темного. —  Помнишь?Толчки становятся жестче и яростнее, хватка на запястьях усиливается. Гэвин глухо стонет в матрас, придавленный весом девианта.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ты помнишь, Гэвин?

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено работой Shelen ["Над нами только небо"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9179588).  
> Вариация на тему, что могло бы быть, если бы Девять был более мстительным.  
> Разрешение автора получено.

— Ты помнишь, Гэвин? — шепот Девять полон чего-то темного. — Помнишь?

Толчки становятся жестче и яростнее, хватка на запястьях усиливается. Гэвин глухо стонет в матрас, придавленный весом девианта.

— Помнишь, как делал это все со мной? — свободная рука Девять сжимается на горле Гэвина, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — Помнишь, как кончал мне на лицо? Как трахал меня, пока я подчинялся твоим приказам? 

О, Гэвин помнит. На послушного Девять на коленях у него вставало регулярно, а вид стекающей по внутренней стороне идеального бедра спермы еще больше заводил. Способ мести был закономерен, тем более Гэвин сам его предложил. 

Девять двигается все быстрее. Несмотря на рубцы, кожа чувствительная и горит от соприкосновения с тканью рубашки и брюк, Девять полностью одет в противовес абсолютно обнаженному Гэвину. Всё, как было на восемнадцатом аванпосту. Девять, а называть его Ричардом у Гэвина язык не повернется, ничего не забыл и теперь тщательно воспроизводит. 

Воздуха не хватает, реальность смазывается, оставляя мстительный шепот и распирающее ощущение чужого члена в заднице и жесткой хватки на горле. 

— Я был полностью в твоей власти. А теперь ты лежишь подо мной, голый и беззащитный, — пальцы на горле сжимаются сильнее, полностью перекрывая кислород. — И я могу делать с тобой, что хочу.

Девять вжимается сильнее и впивается зубами в плечо. 

Гэвин мычит от вспышки боли. Лёгкие горят от недостатка кислорода. Остатками сознания Гэвин чувствует, как его заполняет искусственная сперма. Он вздрагивает и кончает, сжимаясь на члене Девять.

Хватка на горле ослабевает, и Гэвин тяжело дышит, сквозь шум крови в ушах слыша идевательское: 

— Ну, что же ты, Гэвин? Мы еще не закончили. 

Гэвин знает, он все помнит.


End file.
